fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Percival
|gender= Male |age= Early-Middle Twenties |height= 5'11 |weight= 132 lbs |birthday= January 14th |eyes=Blue |hair= Blonde |blood type= O- |affiliation= Concept of Justice |previous affiliation= Arda Village |mark location= |occupation= Guardian of the Herald Driver Vagrant Mage For Hire |previous occupation=Arda Village Sentinel |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= Januarius Percival (deceased) |base of operations= Arda Village, Iceberg (Formerly) |status=Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Augustus Percival (Grandfather) † Januarius Percival (Father) † Unnamed Mother † Unnamed Brothers and Sisters † |magic=White Magic |curse= |other= |weapons= |soul armour name='Soul Armour Knight Gabriel' (神鎧纏最高戦士・儚い伝令者 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガブリエル), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaburieru, lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Transient Herald) |soul armour image= }} Edward Percival (エドワード パーシバル, Edowādo Pāshibaru), otherwise known as Ward (ワード, Wādo) and Percival (パーシバル, Pāshibaru), and generally referred to by his epithets, Shining White Knight (炯然の白騎士, Keizen no Shirokishi) and White Knight Under the Red Moon (白騎士下の赤月, Shirokishi Shita no Akatsuki) respectively, was a Sentinel-in-Training for Arda Village, a quaint, isolated mountain village found deep within the Northern Wastes of frigid Iceberg. Edward was descended from a long line of Guardians sworn to protect Arda Village and its secrets to the death, a decree that Edward's family faithfully abided by with no exceptions. Having lived in Arda Village all his life, Edward remained largely ignorant to the events of and possessed little to no knowledge of the outside world as a result, causing him to rely on stories told by his father. Due to unknown circumstances, Edward was forced to leave Arda Village and flee to the foreign land of , where he lived a life of vagrancy in between periods of work. It was later revealed that Edward Percival was presumably the sole survivor of Arda Village, it having been destroyed by a monstrous race called Symbiotes after the villagers refused to divulge their long kept secret. The secret of Arda Village was an ancient and dormant artifact called the Herald Driver, a long forgotten item said to give its chosen wielder the power to defy "fate" and change the world. Defiant to the end, Arda Village fought a losing battle against the Symbiotes in an attempt to give Edward's father and the True Watchman, Januarius Percival, just enough time to flee with the Herald Driver. However, Januarius was fatally wounded by an Alpha Symbiote, ultimately forcing Edward to assume responsibility of guardianship. Angered at the Symbiotes, Edward called out to the Herald Driver to help him exact vengeance and doll out justice to the Symbiotes, which unintentionally caused it to activate in response to Edward's sudden focus and drive, making him the Chosen Person of the Herald Driver. When Edward scans the Transient Ring over the Herald Driver, he becomes Soul Armour Knight Gabriel (神鎧纏最高戦士・儚い伝令者 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガブリエル), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaburieru, lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Transient Herald). Appearance Personality History Edward Percival comes from a long line of Sentinels who stand a vigilant guard over the Gabriel Belt. The Gabriel Belt is located in an isolated part of Iceberg, in the frigid wastelands of the North where no one would dare come. Legend has it that the Gabriel Belt never woke up for anyone, and will only wake up for its destined person. Edward hoped it would be him but when the Annual Awakening Ceremony was held, the Gabriel Belt remained quiet. That didn't stop Edward from trying every year though, having come to the belief that he was lacking something to be considered worthy. However, on the day of the Awakening Ceremony, they attacked. The Dark Symbiotes the village had always considered to be mere myths and legends. The villagers tried their best to put a stop to the threat but to no avail. As an Alpha Symbiote was amongst their number and not even the Village's strongest mage was a match to it. Edward and his father was by the Gabriel Belt when the attack occurred. Edward was ordered by his father to take the Gabriel Belt and flee from Iceberg but before he could reply, his father was killed in front of him. Surprised and angered, Edward quickly took the Gabriel Belt and yelled at it to aid him in his vengeance. The Gabriel Belt awakened and confirmed Edwards desire, transforming him into the legendary Soul Armour Knight Gabriel. When Edward awoke, he found himself in the remains of his destroyed village, surrounded by the dead bodies of the symbiotes. He looked down and saw the Gabriel Belt. Edward realized that the Gabriel Belt never awoke for anyone because they lacked the drive and focus, as everyone saw it as a mere status symbol. The Gabriel Belt spoke to Edward, asking him to seek out others of its kind and destroy the symbiotes. Synopsis Equipment Gram Herald Driver Powers and Abilities Physical Skills Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Other Magical Abilities : White Magic White Magic (白魔法, Shiro Mahō): Considered to be the complete opposite of Black Magic, White Magic was an exceedingly rare type of Caster Magic employed by Edward in his quest to combat Dark Mages and ward off pursuing Symbiotes. Generally considered to be a Support-type Magic *'Salvation' (救済, Kyuusai): Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Besides Soul Armour: Gabriel, was Edward's second signature Magic, often using it in conjunction with his , Gram, as the primary medium. Edward learned Lightning Magic when he fled to , having observed various Lightning-type Mages practice their art during his travels. Lightning Magic was an Elemental-type Caster Magic that gave Edward the ability to produce and manipulate both lightning and electricity for a variety of offensive and defensive purposes. Like with other Elemental Mages, Edward was able to produce lightning and electricity from any part of their body and can even use it to augment his physical body to a certain degree. Through the careful manipulation of his , Edward was able to subtly influence ambient electrons within the atmosphere to establish a high electrical potential in order to allow the propagation of long-range lightning attacks without even needing direct contact. This ultimately created the illusion of Edward being able to surprise attack anyone from anywhere with his . Edward was considered a master of , using it for Mass Paralysis as well as for the creation of wide-scale Lightning Storms. Edward's Lightning Magic adopted the appearance of Blue Lightning. *' ': Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Soul Armour Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as Soul Armour Knights (霊武騎士, Konbu Kishi); they are human or humanoid warriors who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from demons. Armed with special magical equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the realm. Through the Herald Belt, Edward was able to become Soul Armour Knight Gabriel (神鎧纏最高戦士・儚い伝令者 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガブリエル), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaburieru, lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Transient Herald). Soul Armour Knight Gabriel (神鎧纏最高戦士・儚い伝令者 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト・ガブリエル), Sōru Āmā Naito Gaburieru, lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Transient Herald) otherwise known as the Herald Knight (伝令者の騎士, Denreisha no Kishi) was the name of the Soul Armour belonging to Edward Percival. It was part of the New Generation Soul Armours created by Giselle Mercury and was gifted to the People of Arda Village for safe keeping, as Giselle had received a premonition that Soul Knight Gabriel's chosen person would appear there someday. * Arms Weapon: Arch-Partisan (アークパルチザン Aaku Paruchizan): The Arch-Partisan was the name of the Arms Weapon created by the Gabriel Soul Armour based on Edward's preferences and combat style. :* Partisan Crescent (パルチザン クレッセント, Paruchizan Kuressento): :* Partisan Orbs (パルチザン オーブ, Paruchizan Oubu): *'Arms Weapon: Dual Arch-Partisan' (デュアル アーク パルチザン Deyuaru Aaku Paruchizan): Dual Arch-Partisan was a term used by Edward to describe the times when he decides to manifest an addition Arch-Partisan in the other hand for the purpose of dual-wielding. :*'Partisan Ravage': Edward brings the two Arch-Partisans together and creates a tremendous lightning-based shock-wave *'Ardor Drive' : Soul Armour Knight Gabriel utilized a variation of Giselle Mercury's Magical Particle Drive, using his own Ardor as an alternative of Ethernano to power an anti-gravity propulsion system, which ultimately bestowed Edward the ability to levitate in mid-air and navigate through the air with tremendous speed and maneuverability faster than the naked eye can see. When the Ardor Drive was active, Edward's Ardor appeared in the form of light blue particles. Due to the fact that the Ardor Drive utilized Ardor instead of Ethernano, Edward was practically invisible to Sensor-type Mages. If all things about the Ardor Drive were taken into consideration, it roughly meant that Edward was flying through the sheer force of will. Despite the clear advantages the Ardor Drive provided to Soul Knight Gabriel, Edward conceded that Giselle's original Magical Particle Drive was superior to his own. * Ardor Field (闘気結界 (アルダー・フィールド), Arudā Fīrudo lit. Fighting Spirit Bounded Field): *'Transient Precognition': The unique ability of the Gabriel Soul Armour, it allowed Edward to briefly see a glimpse of the future and react accordingly. However the accuracy of the ability remained up to debate since the future was fickle and not always set in stone, meaning things could change right at the last moment. In addition, Transient Precognition often showed Edward branching paths of the future, completely leaving it up to the Soul Knight to chose the path most deemed appropriate at the time. Even with Transient Precognition at his disposal, the ability could similarly work against Edward should he happen to rely on it too much, giving him bloated overconfidence on a potential future that may not come to be. Aware of Edward's flaws, the Herald Driver often advised Edward to not use Transient Precognition until the most dire of circumstances called for it. * Limit Break (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): Limit Breaks were the Ultimate Attacks (絶招, Zesshō) of the Souls Armours, Gabriel included. Seen as the one of the last resorts of a Soul Armour, Limit Breaks were incredibly powerful attacks could only be activated after the Knight had taken a considerable amount of damage. |-| True Knight= Gabriel: True Knight Mode (ガブリエル・トゥルーナイト・モード, Gaburieru: Touruu Naito Mōdo): Regarded as Soul Armour Knight Gabriel's Enhanced Mode, it was intended to serve as a stop gap between Gabriel's Base Mode and Survive Mode. Upon the activation of True Knight Mode, Gabriel Knight's armour underwent a controlled metamorphosis that significantly changed the appearance of the Soul Armor although it still kept the same colour theme as the original. The primary changes found during True Knight Mode were two large gem encrusted shoulder pauldrons, a redesigned helmet, a large, flowing red cape, and an additional chest piece with a large pink jewel embedded on the left side. The pink jewel found on the chest served as an indicator of Edward's emotional state, with pink being passive whereas red was killing intent or anger. In addition, the pink jewel also served as an indicator for the amount of time left in True Knight Mode, with constant pink meaning full or it blinking meaning time was almost over. True Knight Mode abandoned the Gabriel Knight's Base Mode's preference for speed and versatility in favor of significantly enhanced strength and durability, with the trade off being more bulky and more slower than normal as well as a reduction in available combat actions. It was primarily this reason The Herald Driver often held True Knight Mode with immense disdain, stating it was an outcry to what it was originally intended for. Even with Edward's insistence, Herald Driver rarely made use of the mode at all but could be subverted if Edward's Ardor can manage to convince it otherwise. The Herald Driver believed the True Knight Mode to be the true manifestation of Edward Percival's desires, that being a knight in shining armour for those who were downtrodden and needing a protector to believe in. In addition, the Herald Driver also called Edward stupid for his desire to be "cool" to those around him. * Arms Weapon: Balmung: Balmung was the name of a transformable Arms Weapon created by Soul Armour Gabriel after activating True Knight Mode. It was generally kept in a hidden sheathe found within the knee armour of True Knight. Upon being unsheathed, Balmung's blade would extend and was stated to be as tall as True Knight Mode. The Arms Weapon itself was assumed to be a modified variant of Edward's Magical Sword, Gram. :* Balmung Wrath: *'Emerald Flash': Edward Percival imbued his Ethernano into the Emerald-encrusted shoulder pauldrons of the True Knight Mode. *'Emerald Hyper Blast' |-| Survive= Gabriel: Survive Mode (ガブリエル・サバイブ・モード, Gaburieru: Sabaibu Mōdo): Regarded as the Final Form of Soul Knight Gabriel, it brought Edward's powers to the utmost limits at the expense of a limited operation time. Survive Mode was activated by scanning the Survive Rings (サバイブ・リング, Sabaibu Ringu) over the Herald Driver's ring reader, causing it to undergo a process of evolution in accordance to Edward's powers and abilities. *'Arms Weapon: Nothung': }} Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Edward Percival has no relation to the Sun Trilogy and while terminologies and powers will be used, it is generally considered to be non-canon to the series unless stated otherwise. In fact, Edward Percival is intended to be a one-off character created for fun by Another Poetic Spartan. Approved by Perchan *Following the naming conventions undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from two names. :*The given name, Edward, was derived from the Anglo-Saxon form of Ēadweard, composed of the elements ead meaning "wealth, fortune; prosperous" and weard meaning "guardian, protector". It was largely a reference to Edward's role as the Guardian of the Herald Drive. The ead portion of his name was subverted however, as Edward is penniless the majority of the time in Fiore. :*In addition, Edward was a reference to Edward the Martyr, a King of England from 975 to 978. He was recognized as a saint in the Eastern Orthodox Church, the Roman Catholic Church, and the Anglican Communion :*The surname, Percival, was derived from Sir Percival, one of King Arthur's legendary Knights of the Round Table. He was famously known as the Original Hero in the Quest for the Holy Grail before being written out in literature in favor of Sir Galahad. *The name of Edward Percival's Soul Armour, Gabriel, is a reference to Gabriel (Hebrew: גַּבְרִיאֵל, God Is My Strength), an Archangel typically used by God to serve as messenger to certain people. In Eastern and Oriental Orthodox, he is the herald of the mysteries of God, especially the Incarnation of God and all other mysteries related to it. He is depicted as follows: In his right hand, he holds a lantern with a lighted taper inside, and in his left hand, a mirror of green jasper. The mirror signifies the wisdom of God as a hidden mystery. * 's Character Image was based on that of Ky Kiske, one of the two leading characters in the videogame series, Guilty Gear. * 's Soul Armour Image was based on that of the GN-9999 Transient Gundam, a Gunpla created by Wilfrid Kijima, the main rival of the main character within the anime television series, Gundam Build Fighters Try. Gallery File:Gabriel_Stuff2.jpg File:Gabriel_Transient.gif File:Gabriel_Transient1.gif References Literature References Documented References